Carriers must provide reliable electrical connections between integrated circuits and printed circuit boards. Printed circuit boards must also have reliable electrical connections to other printed circuit boards or devices. A variety of methods for accomplishing these electrical connections are available in the art. One variant comprises a Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) tape with high-density metallized interconnect patterns deposited thereon. The TAB tape provides a carrier that ensures that the metallized interconnect pattern thereon is substantially flat and of consistent geometry. In the bonding process, the TAB tape is generally very short and is bonded adjacent to electrical interconnects on a printed circuit board. The problem with this method is that the metallized interconnect pattern limits the interconnect density and the location of the interconnects since the interconnect density on the chip is much greater than the interconnect density on the circuit board to which it is attached. In addition, such prior art techniques lack sufficient means for aligning the TAB tape to ensure the proper electrical connection.